maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Edea
Edea is a key character among the Nova and the Heliseum Reclamation quest line. Story Past Edea was trained under Eurenth in the past to be one of Heliseum's three guardians. When Magnus attacked Heliseum, she was the only one not beguiled by his empty promises or tricks, and escaped alongside the surviving Nova to Pantheon. Heliseum Edea and Piston are the ones in charge of the Heliseum Reclamation. While in the Commander Barracks, they were pinned by Magnus's troopers. After being rescued, she tells their rescuer to go find Eurenth and he will tell them what to do. She provides the role of an advisor to Kaiser and Angelic Buster. After meeting with the Shadow Merchants, she devises and launches a large breakthrough attack into Heliseum, to which the player rounds up Specters outside of the city which are destroyed by Edea. She and the group then relocate to the Downtown Black Market with Cartalion, where she can strategize closer to their enemy, eventually leaving Piston at the barracks to recover from his injuries. Tenebris In Tenebris, the Maple Alliance expands their alliance with the Nova race, with Edea as representative. She plays a role in the Moonbridge Expedition. Cernium Sentinel~Guardian At the Alliance Outpost, Carlisle explains that the forces of Gerand Darmoor would soon march upon his homeland, and that he was left with one last option to save the sacred land: seek out the Maple Alliance and get the help needed to save the Holy City of Cernium. He offers to reward the Alliance handsomely for their service, and Neinheart, aware of the tight budget the Maple Alliance had to deal with, accepts the offer. Several days later, the Adversary, Carlisle, Edea, Checky, and Hawkeye arrive at the Barrier Between Worlds. Carlisle and the soldiers of Cernium modify the magic in the seal to allow for teleportation, taking them across the forgotten sea in the blink of an eye (disappointing Hawkeye, who wanted to explore the high seas). They arrive at Rocky Overlook, Grandis. She is excited to visit Grandis, the realm (aka Continental Grandis), as Grandis takes its name from the body at the center of their planetary system, and the planets are all individual moons orbiting Continental Grandis. At the moment, the Court Knight reports to Carlisle that they ended up on the wrong landing site. The Ebonstar Foot Soldiers discover the prince with outsiders and surround them. Carlisle explains by saying that the Ebonstar soldiers are heretics, the enemies of gods and faith in Cernium, having not heard a god's voice from in eons. The Adversary defeats the Ebonstar Foot Soldiers with ease, and as a group of Ebonstar Archers appear on the cliff, Seren, Guardian of the Holy Sword, appears with a group of Court Knights to defeat the archers. Carlisle introduces her as Guardian of the Holy Sword, which stumps her as she states that a sword does not need a guardian. The group arrives at the Holy Land Vantage Point, Cernium. At the moment, the group is ambushed by more Ebonstar Soldiers, and the four Alliance members split up to defeat them. Carlisle then orders Seren to escort the Adversary to Cernium, who has fallen behind. The others arrive at the Cernium Square and meets the Grand Master of Mitra, who relays to Carlisle that the king (Carlisle's father) is recovering from his illness. Carlisle introduces his companions as the Maple Alliance, including the Adversary, but the Grand Master doubts their abilities, describing the Adversary as "ordinary". The Grand Master is highly suspicious of the Alliance, as they do not worship any gods, and warns Carlisle to not infuriate the Sun God Mitra by bringing outsiders into their holy land. After the Grand Master leaves, Carlisle apologizes to the Alliance and prepares a place for them to rest. Edea notices the tense atmosphere in Cernium, with a frail king, a young prince, a holy order eager to take power, and various other religions that want to take control of the city, but she is willing to trust Carlisle, who has a good political sense. She overhears crowds talking about the Adversary, and deduces that the prince purposefully arranged for Seren to escort the Adversary for that reason. As the Maple Alliance splits up to explore and familiarize themselves with the city, they learn about the different orders that reside within Cernium that worship different gods, including the dawn god Nerota, the flame god Spisa, and the sun god Mitra. The three orders have been embroiled in a centuries-long conflict over Cernium, but the current King, Prince Carlisle's father, decreed as orders as equal, allowing for peace to come to Cernium. Meanwhile, Carlisle and she visit the Adversary as a Flame Priest and a Dawn Priest are arrested by Court Knights for disrupting the peace. Carlisle explains to her and the Adversary that a strict approach is necessary in order to maintain control of the city, stating that the heretics sneaking into the city cause enough turmoil within the city without internal conflicts increasing the tension. Carlisle suspects that some heretics managed to sneak in among the war refugees to stir up trouble. Carlisle brings the two to the palace to show them something that would unite Cernium, as a Mysterious Man watches. Carlisle escorts Edea and the Adversary to the Chamber of the Holy Sword, where he shows them Azor, the Holy Sword of Mitra, a legendary sword which is foretold to smite evil in the hands of a Chosen One. With the absence of Transcendents and the dimensional seal between Maple World and Grandis broken, it is time for the sword to reclaim its light of Mitra. Carlisle and she turn to the Adversary and wonder if the Adversary could potentially be the Chosen One. The Adversary wields the sword, but suddenly faints after sensing overwhelming hostility from the sword. Edea awakens the Adversary with a powerful jolt of electricity, while Carlisle is surprised that the sword reacted in such a way. At this moment, Seren appears, furious with Carlisle for allowing outsiders into the Chamber of the Holy Sword, and kicks she and the Adversary out. At the Palace Main Hall, she shouts at Carlisle for risking their lives, while Carlisle admits he may have endangered his claim to the throne by doing this. A Court Knight then appears to show Carlisle the sigil of Ebonstar, which contains a message: Attention, Denizens of the Holy Land! We are the Ebonstar. We stand against the tyranny of the gods! The Adversary and Edea read this and notice that the sigil is a black sun, hoping that it is merely a coincidence due to the Black Mage's black sun in Esfera and Tenebris. In the era of our ancestors, the gods abandoned this world. We reject the evil carried out in their names! Only in the absence of gods can the people be free! If you value your lives, flee Cernium. We will not rest until the memory of gods is wiped from this land. The Court Knight reports the notices just like this were posted all over the city, including the bulletin board in the plaza. Carlisle realizes that with the heretics acting openly, the time for war is nigh. The Court Knight reports that the knights removed all the posters that they could find, and that they are searching for the culprits. They also report a stolen cache of the Flame Priests' black powder, which exacerbates the tensions between the Dawn Priests and the Flame Priests. Carlisle agrees to calm Seren down and sends Edea and the Adversary to the Royal Library to conduct research into the Chosen One. She is hesitant, thinking that outsiders would be forbidden, but Carlisle suggests that they meet the librarian Aaron, while requesting her to not judge Aaron by his appearance, as he is well-versed in history and theology. Aaron sees Edea and the Adversary and asks they are looking for him. As soon as she sees that Aaron is a High Flora, she immediately becomes hostile and prepares to attack him. The Court Knight asks Aaron to there is a problem. Aaron answers it is fine, this is just a common misunderstanding. She orders the Adversary to arrest that man. Aaron says her to please come down, just because he was born a High Flora does not mean he sympathize with their identity, and not all them are monsters. Aaron shows to Edea his torn wing and reveals that he has torn his wing because of cognate disgust and contempt for the other High Flora, calming her down as she apologizes. Aaron sends the Adversary to retrieve ancient writings from the sword (which is in a section of the library haunted by ghosts), where they learn of prophecies telling about the Chosen One being a Celestial. During their discussion, Seren arrives to apologize to her and the Adversary for overreacting, and accepts their help in searching for the Chosen One. As they search through the library, the Adversary learns that the Chosen One is given a special emblem under the order of Mitra. Seren, whose emblem is not as ornate, believes that the Chosen One will eventually show up, while she snaps at her for relying on faith rather than taking action. She believes that Seren is the Chosen One, but Seren doubts her own worthiness, being unable to spread her own wings. As they exit the palace, the Adversary notices the Mysterious Man, and follows him to the Graveyard of Swords, where Seren is mourning the lives of her fallen allies, as she was the sole survivor of the soldiers assigned to defend the Holy Sword. Seren decides that Edea was right and decides to look for another option of finding the Chosen One, when a feather appears in front of them, as they realize that there is another Celestial nearby. Guardian~Master At the Chamber of the Holy Sword, Seren swears Mitra can free her from doubt and give her the strength to resist temptation, and she pledge herself as one's eternal Temple Knight, may the light of one's blessing shine upon her, she swear once again that she will forever be the loyal servant. Carlisle watches this scene with Edea and Adversary. She says a Celestial's feather is not Seren's feather. Carlisle says it could possibly be that a Celestial has appeared to meet the prophecy's timing. She says instead of having someone who could very well turn out to be the enemy becomes The Chosen One, it had be much better for the Guardian of the Sword wield it, as fussy and means as she may be, for one thing, the order has already entrusted Seren with the sword. Carlisle says it is not exactly, whoever is selected will wield more power than the order, than the Grand Master himself, if Seren decides to name herself the Chosen One, it could put the order in quite a tricky spot, but they appoint her as Guardian, because they knew there is no chance she had ever become the Chosen One, and everyone aware of this fact, no one talks about it. She says Carlisle means Seren knowingly complied to people like that. Carlisle asks she really do not like Seren. She answers not one bit. Carlisle says he will be busy as well, because someone stole holy water from the Temple of Dawn yesterday, he suspects Ebonstar is behind it, and normally, holy water is a very effective medicine, but when it is mixed with black powder, it is sort of like when the two respective orders meet, it puts even even the best Flame Priests' pyrotechnics to shame. Carlisle asks Edea for help with tracking down the Ebonstar operatives today, and Adversary for help guard Seren. At the Ebonstar Hideout, Carlisle says Edea to it is empty, as for the powder scattered on the floor, it is the black powder, they must have simply changed locations already, it seems like they were running the explosion tests here, it is scorched in several marks. She says Carlisle should take a look at this message looks pretty important, they had been conspiring with the Flora army, they plan to plant explosives in both temples to incite discord. Carlisle says they do not have much time until they execute, so they had better hurry. At this time, they find a feather. At the Cernium Square, the Ebonstar soldiers fight Court Knights. Carlisle says Edea to the Ebonstar soldiers must have blended in with the refugees. A Court Knights reports the Flora soldiers are climbing in over the eastern wall. Edea says they will secure the walls, Carlisle needs rally his troops. The Flora soldiers started swarming through the broken city gate. Seren lost her will after Roland's death because he is not the Chosen One, but she encourages her. Carlisle says Guardian Seren to it seems that the prophecy is not ready to come true just yet, that moment may come tomorrow, or next week, or several years later, so for now, they fight, after all, victory shall be theirs, so long as they survive until the day the prophecy comes true. Seren and Court Knights defeat Flora solders. Cernium stopped Flora solders somehow. Carlisle says her to he is grateful the different orders were able to work together, they stopped fighting among themselves and joined in on the defense, because they were all pardoned in a few days, Seren pled in their defense during the trials, it happens from time to time, his hand to Mitra, she getting suspended for advocating for heathens, she even kneeled before them and said this: "I ask you this not on behalf of the gods, but on behalf of the people of this city. Do not throw your lives away out of spite." Edea is surprised because Seren is a knight of Mitra, so if she did anything like that, the knights may disobey her. Carlisle says she did not hear the full story about Seren, the holy sword was not the only thing she brought with her when she first arrived in the city, she came across half the continent carrying the swords of all of her fallen comrades. She gets to know the swords at the Graveyard of Swords. Carlisle says Seren may kneel to a heretic or two, but her troops would still follow her with their lives for a very good reason. She says Carlisle knows she do not put much stock in prophecies, but nobility, if that is truly the prerequisite to wield the power of Mitra, she must be the Chosen One. The Grand Master and Templars watch this. Master~Commander Cernium fight for days. Seren dreams and wakes up. At this time, the enemy is retreating. Cernium took a lot of damage, but they defended to fight themselves admirably. Carlisle appreciates it is thanks to everyone here, he was especially impressed with the Adversary, on behalf of the holy land Cernium, to the Adversary and the Maple Alliance for all they have done. He and Seren are taking care of things inside the castle. Edea says Adversary to Carlisle and Seren are patrolling the city. At the library, Edea is possessed by ghosts, and Carlisle says he welcomes back to the land of the living. Adversary arrives in library and surprised to see her. Carlisle says here is Adversary with the holy water, and he asks he did bring that to her. Edea, who used the holy water, is finally freed by the ghosts' possession. She explains Aaron told her not to use lightning attacks to defend herself from the ghosts because it is a library so they can not risk having a fire here. Aaron said all the materials collected the whole library are priceless ancient writings and artifacts from ages past, so she should be extremely cautious. Then she explains she went back there thinking let's just do the possession and get it over with but it will not be easy. Carlisle says she can forgive Aaron because this library is very special to him, because when he first set foot here, the place was abandoned mess into something resembling a library after all, he made it what it is today, most of the books collected here were ancient texts, but nobody knew how to read the ancient language, as a result, nobody knew they had a treasure trove right under their noses, that and they were too busy, trying to deescalate the conflict between the religious orders here, anyway, Aaron somehow found out this place in the middle of all that and came here, they nearly had mass panic at the sudden appearance of a High Flora, but thankfully there were no major incidents, once Aaron explained who he was and why he was here, he took advantage of his stubbornness for once and insisted on appointed Carlisle as librarian and let him research to his heart's content on the condition that he exchange for sorting and organizing the random piles of books, he had no idea he would manage to organize those tens of thousands of ancient texts within a few years. Carlisle asks he heard they were asking about Seren, Adversary tells them what the Dawn Priest had to say. Edea asks so Seren is unable to spread her wings because of mental trauma, what does Carlisle know of this. Carlisle answers he thinks she is already resigned herself to the fact that she will never spread her wings again, it is as though she lost faith in herself, no one truly blames her, but after what happened to High Mountain, its residents, and her fellow comrades who fought beside her, it was her duty to protect them, but she failed, in a single day, she lost everything that was precious her. She says seeing what Roland became must have been devastating, and asks Adversary to he said he just saw her, how did she look. Adversary answers Seren looked fine to him. She supposes emotional trauma is to be expected, but that is not something that can be healed overnight. Carlisle says they can not presume that regaining the use of her wings will let her become the Chosen One. Aaron is coming, and Carlisle asks he must be going, so they should consult with him. Havoc has requested an audience, he praises now that is an impressive palace. The Grand Master asks Seren to she have seen this man before at High Mountain, she answers she have never seen before. Havoc introduces he is with the idiots camped outside city walls of Cernium, and as for his name, let's just say he is just rank and file, not practically important. The Grand Master shouts Havoc to he is insolent. Carlisle stops the Grand Master because that is enough, and he supposes he has a message for them. Havoc answers straight to business, his army is all set to take this city by force, they marched a long, long way to get here in the middle of nowhere, and they are itching for some action, now that he has come and taken a look around, it does not strike him as a great acquisition, what are they even gonna do with some lousy backwater city, might as well it will draw some tourists. The Grand Master angry and says Havoc to he is impudent. Havoc says so when he took a closer look, he realized there was something here that whets his appetite far more than this crumbling old holy land, he threatens they must hand over Adversary, then their city will stay safe. Carlisle refuges. Havoc respects Carlisle has got some backbone, for a prince, but he oughta be careful, though, something bad might happen to their hostage. Havoc shows the emblem of the Chosen One, and demands they give them the Adversary, and they will give them the Chosen One. The Grand Master asks Havoc to give them his word that he will stand down after the exchange. Carlisle shouts, the Grand Master says he can step aside, because this business is a matter of the church and the Chosen One. Carlisle denies because it is about the kingdom and the Alliance. Havoc suggests looks like they need some time to hash things out, they do not take too long, though, because he is not a patience man, he will wait for them to make the right call. Havoc disappears, a Court Knight asks Carlisle to he is going to let him go. A Templar stops the Court Knight because they will do something to the hostage. The Court Knight says the hostage's safety is why they must capture him now. Carlisle calms down them and says they have no way of confirming whether that emblem is real or not. Seren says the emblem was real, it is not something that is easy to fake. The Grand Master says then there is nothing left to discuss, orders they must seize the Adversary. All Knights take out their swords. Carlisle stops them and shouts they owe the Adversary their lives, it is not the Sun's justice. The Grand Master says it too must be Mitra's will that the heathens of the Alliance set foot on the holy land, it is the Sun's will that they hand them over to the secure the peace of Cernium. Carlisle says the Grand Master means it is his will. The Grand Master says Carlisle's blasphemy is out of line, he would abandon the one chosen by the Sun and their people to protect a unbeliever, and orders Seren to arrest the Adversary. Seren also takes out a sword, says though her power can not hope to match the Adversary's, but she will lay down her life if the Sun's wills it, and Mitra have yet to reveal the voice to her lowly self, thus, until she does, she can not believe that this is the Sun God's wish. Seren apologizes to Grand Master because they must work together to protect the holy land, and put down her sword and orders everyone should sheathe their swords. Commander~Justicar The next day, the Grand Master gathers Cernium residents and other priests of orders into the square, and announces finally found the Chosen One, but all orders except the Mitra order would be wiped out within this city, and he leaves in here. Carlisle and Maple Alliance watch this. The Adversary asks does Seren really intend to give Gilmore the sword. Seren apologizes because she must follow the will of the order. Carlisle says if Gilmore gets the sword, Seren knows whom it will be pointed at, and she and he had to sacrifice to maintain peace in this holy land. Seren says the will of the Chosen One is the will of the sun, if Mitra's will is to expel the non-believers, she have no choice but to follow. Seren apologizes because without the owner of the sword and blessing of Sun, they will not be able to resist the crimson clouds, all of the holy land will be covered by the crimson lightning, by then, it will be too late. Checky says they have the Adversary so they do not need the sword to stop the Flora army. Seren says she knows the Adversary is unbelievably strong, but the Apostle of Lightning's power is beyond words, if she must try to describe, it is like a disaster, and she does not tried holding the sword before. Edea ashamed because she put her faith in the wrong person, and she asks Carlisle to as acting commander of the Alliance dispatch force, as of this moment, she hereby end the partnership between the Maple Alliance and the Cernium Kingdom. Carlisle and the other alliance members are surprised. She explains Carlisle knows she have put the safety of the members of the Alliance before Cernium, if Gilmore has the holy sword, they will all be in danger. She orders Alliance prepare to leave, and says Seren should remember this, they had a chance to save Cernium, but the only one who threw that away was her. Carlisle says the Adversary to the Chosen One attempts to break the peace of the holy land, the Flora army continues close in, and now the Maple Alliance chooses to withdraw, he never thought the situation could be this bad, he asks he could perhaps talk to Seren because he is very special to her, because she is failed so many times and lost everything, but he have succeeded in saving his world, she respects him for that, so he can go to her, in the meantime, he will go see Edea, he has information that may help. Carlisle meets her and loads up a new information, which is what Seren asked the Grand Master right after her mission all those years ago is her own excommunication. That night, Carlisle meets the Adversary so he is grateful that he stayed to help. The war begins. At this time, Carlisle staring at the crimson lightning and orders the Court Knights to retreat. The crimson lightning strikes the Court Knights. Carlisle shouts they should abandon the ramparts. In the Cernium Square, Carlisle says so this is the power of the Apostle that burned down High Mountain, he engulfed the entire city in a lightening storm. The Court Knight reports Carlisle to the clouds will soon cover this place, the lightening has already stuck the palace. Carlisle asks the Adversary to they will handle here, he may go to the library because he is worried about Edea. A few days after the war ended, at the Palace Main Hall, Carlisle says Adversary to the Order is going to formally appointed Seren as the Chosen One, there is much to recovery work to be done after the battle, but the Order wanted to her to be officially recognized as soon as possible, it will begin as soon as Edea arrives, because she is at the library. She arrives and the Grand Master appoints Seren as the Chosen One. Seren says she still do not know if she deserve this, she only stand here today because of her allies, and because of her and the Adversary. She says somebody had to shake Seren out of her misery. Carlisle says it seems that everything turned out all right in the end. She says so it seems. Checky says he thinks Seren is almost happy enough to smile. Hawkeye says their operation was a perfect success. Carlisle looks at Aaron with Seren because it is interesting, he never shows up when there is a crowd like this. Aaron whispers some words in Seren's ear that it seems she is not yet ready for hear God's voice. Seren is then integrated with Mitra. Mitra says 'The wraith of the sun is upon you.' She shouts to everyone should watch out. They tried to protect the Adversary, but the blast knocks everyone down in a matter of a seconds, then he and the Guardian crashes, as a result, both parties sustains great damage, but she comes back to her senses, and withdraw the Holy Sword's light. The Holy Sword is broken by the Adversary. At this time, Aaron approaches the Adversary, pulls out the Seal Stone that he was carrying, says he did warn him that it would only bring lots of blood. Aaron breaks the Seal Stone. Edea says Aaron to she does not understand and asks who he is. Aaron glows red in his eyes and says he is the one who tires of the folly of lesser lifeforms. Carlisle speaks for the Maple Alliance as much as he can, but for them, having broken the holy sword and all. In the end, the Maple Alliance is basically chased off. At the Maple World, Edea reports to the the Maple Alliance. NPC Heliseum Commander Barracks |location=Commander Barracks |notes= }} Downtown Black Market |location=Downtown Black Market |notes= }} Gallery NPCArtwork Edea (1).png|NPC Artwork of Edea NPCArtwork Edea (2).png|NPC Artwork of Edea NPCArtwork Edea (3).png|NPC Artwork of Edea NPCArtwork Edea (4).png|NPC Artwork of Edea NPCArtwork Edea (5).png|NPC Artwork of Edea NPCArtwork Edea (6).png|NPC Artwork of Edea NPCArtwork Edea (7).png|NPC Artwork of Edea NPCArtwork Edea (8).png|NPC Artwork of Edea NPCArtwork Edea (9).png|NPC Artwork of Edea References Category:Characters Category:Nova Category:Heliseum NPCs